


A Sleepover at Skyhold

by gyroscopefour



Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Altan Lavellan invites Dorian up to his quarters for a bath and then bed. They spend the night together for the first time.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Sleepover at Skyhold

“Wanna go back to my quarters?” Altan asked. 

Dorian closed his book. “Always.”

Dorian followed Altan up to the bedroom. Once they were behind closed doors, Altan began stripping. His shirt came off, and he started unlacing the leggings.

“Woah! What are you doing?”

Altan turned around to see Dorian’s uncomfortable face. “Oh no. Are we not on that level yet?” His cheeks flushed. “I was going to undress for my bath, but I can step into the other room.”

Dorian put his hands up. “No, that’s quite alright. Just unexpected.”

Altan smiled apologetically. “I forget shems can be such prudes. Especially you lot from Tevinter.” He kicked his leggings off and grabbed a towel from the dresser. 

Dorian couldn’t help but steal a glance at his ass as he bent over. “We’re not prudes. Just modest.”

Altan turned around, holding his towel in front of him to Dorian’s slight disappointment. “Modest prudes, all of you. What you call skinny dipping is what I call a normal bath. It’s really not that scandalous.”

Dorian huffed. “Everything has potential to become a scandal under the right circumstances.”

“You gossip too much,” Altan said. “Care to join me with a bath before bed?”

Dorian arched an eyebrow. “You want me to take a bath with you?”

Altan gave him a weak smile. “If you’re up for it.”

Dorian chewed on his lip as he considered it. “I’ve never shared a bath with anyone before.”

“Really? My clan would take baths together all the time. Although, we usually had a river as opposed to a tub. But I don’t mind. My tub is certainly large enough for two.”

Dorian picked at his nail beds. He wasn’t sure what to make of the naked elf asking him to share a bath.

“There’s bubbles,” Altan said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dorian smiled. “How could I say no to bubbles?” He followed Altan into the bathroom.

Altan tossed his towel on the counter and climbed into the steaming bath, freshly poured by servants moments ago. Dorian undressed, trying to ignore Altan’s curious gaze.

He climbed into the large tub, more like a pool than a bath, and leaned against the edge opposite Altan. There was a little ledge to sit on. The water was blissfully warm, sucking out all the muscle-deep aches and stiffness. Dorian hummed a little, relaxing into the water.

Altan scooped up some bubbles and blew them at Dorian who sputtered as they hit is face.

Altan laughed, his face wrinkling in earnest. Dorian laughed too, reflexively reacting to Altan’s joy.

Altan undid his braid and dipped his hair in the water. He sighed. “That’s much better.”

“I love your hair down,” Dorian said. “It’s so long.”

Altan smiled. “Thanks. I love it too. It’s almost down to my shoulder blades.” Dorian watched as Altan fiddled with the ends. “Do you want to play my hair? I love that.”

“I would love to.”

Altan scooted closer to Dorian, tucking one leg up to sit at an angle, his back to Dorian. Dorian weaved his fingers into Altan’s hair, twirling in. He moved up to scratch at Altan’s scalp. Altan moaned deep in his chest. 

“Oh, that feels so good.” The tension melted out of Altan’s shoulders. “Oh, Mythal, Dorian.”

Dorian brushed Altan’s hair off his back to press a kiss to his spine. Altan shivered. He leaned back into Dorian’s warmth. He leaned his head back and rested it on Dorian’s shoulder. 

They shared a brief kiss. “I’m glad you’re back at Skyhold for a while,” Dorian said. 

“Me too,” Altan whispered. 

They kissed again, enjoying the closeness.

***

They were lying in bed, after their bath. Altan was in his favorite fluffy robe, curled into Dorian’s side. Dorian was bare-chested, in thin sleep-pants. Altan traced a hand over Dorian’s chest, fingers grazing over his pecs. 

“It was my understanding that most humans are usually hairier than this,” Altan mumbled absently. “Is that wrong?”

“No, you’re right,” Dorian said. “I am, however, not like most humans. I remove my hair.”

“Remove it? How? Why?”

“I like the smoothness,” Dorian said. “I use a depilatory, once a week.”

Altan hummed thoughtfully. 

“Why? Would you prefer more hair?”

“I like you exactly the way you are,” Altan said. He kissed Dorian’s cheek. “Hairy or smooth.” He thought for a moment. “Would the depilatory work on me?”

“Of course,” Dorian said. “I’ll let you try some later if you want.”

Altan smiled. “You are so perfect.” He kissed Dorian, tilting his head to get closer. His eyes fluttered closed and his breath began to slow. 

“Are you falling asleep?”

Altan murmured in response.

“Do you want me to go?”

“Stay please.”

Dorian leaned forward to grab the blankets. Altan whined and snuggled deeper into Dorian’s side. “Oh hush. I’m just tucking you in.”

***

Altan woke feeling safe. Early morning sunlight filtered into the room, casting panels of yellow light across the bed. A secure arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Dorian was laying on his stomach, face smashed into his pillow. 

Altan kissed the corner of his mouth. Dorian snorted and opened his eyes. His mustache was twisted and smashed. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Altan said.

Dorian made a noise in his chest and rolled over.

“Oh, ma lath.” Altan wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled up to his back. He pressed kisses to the warm skin, his fingers tracing over Dorian’s freckles. “You smell good.”

“I smell like you,” Dorian murmured. “Used your soap.”

Altan rolled him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. “It’s a good soap isn’t it?” He kissed Dorian, petting his messy hair. “How did you sleep last night?”

“Great. This bed is amazing. Did you sleep well?”

Altan nodded, kissing his cheek. “Best I’ve slept in months.”

“Really? How come?”

“It’s nice to sleep next to someone I trust. My clan, we had communal sleeping arrangements. I’ve never slept alone before leaving.”

“That’s- I never knew that. You must have been lonely.”

Altan shrugged, rolling off Dorian. “I got used to it surprisingly quickly. Regardless, it’s nice to be next to someone. Especially someone I like so much.”

“I’ll agree it was nice to have a space heater curled up next to me all night. Skyhold is far too cold for my taste.”

“Well, I’m happy to keep the bed warm for you.”

Dorian pecked his lips. “And I’m happy to keep you company. Ready to get breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
